Leaves, twigs, other vegetation including natural plant parts and other non-liquid debris frequently falls or drifts into rain gutter drains, or rain gutters, or gutters, clogging them and hindering or preventing their intended function of draining water away from a house or building. Foam inserts are known to be used to fill a gutter with durable foam material and by filling the space of the gutter exclude leaves from filling the gutter. Most devices made to keep falling vegetative debris from rain gutters start on the roof shingles and extend over the gutter, they are not inserted into the gutter. Most consider it unwise to block the gutter, and in particular the base of the gutter. Even foam inserts are designed to avoid the base of the gutter. Installing covers over the gutter meanwhile can be difficult because the edge of the roof often dips low, sometimes very close to or into the trough of the gutter. Another problem with creating effective simple gutter covers is that gutters are interrupted at irregular intervals of about 18 to 30 inches by nails or support brackets that attach and hold the gutters to the building. The supports and other obstacles mean that foam inserts and other cover devices usually are inconvenient, difficult to install and look bad because they have to be either cut up leaving gaps in coverage or they sit on top of and or ride up out of the gutter. They are also relatively expensive. Some devices retain water which can promote the growth of bacteria, mold and other organisms. The way gutters are constructed and fastened to buildings have made it difficult to design a safe inexpensive solution to the problem of gutter being clogged by falling debris. Typically home owners just climb a ladder once or twice a year and manually unclog their gutters. Most gutter covers and screens available rest on top of the roof, or on top of the shingles on the roof, they extend over the full width of the gutter and run along its length in sections which are about 3 to 5 feet long. Often these devices require screws, bolts and or clips to fasten them onto the roof, gutter and or the building. Often the shingles and the roof itself are penetrated by nails or screws thus causing or inviting damage to the roof or shingles. Some gutter covers require lifting or prying up the shingles in order to install the covers which invites damage to the shingles, especially in cold weather. Many simple gutter covers are designed to snap or clip into place but in fact are difficult to install, and they don't always stay in their proper position. Better methods and devices needed to keep falling debris from entering rain gutters are described herein.